P3cAd0s cApitaL3s
by Elda ikarY
Summary: Somos humanos y todos podemos caer en las tentaciones. Es inevitable el creer que somos inmunes a la ira, pereza, envidia, avaricia, lujuria, gula y soberbia.Sin excepción hemos sentido cada uno de los pecados apoderarse de nosotro...


_Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) así como tampoco sus personajes. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de mantener ocupada a mi retorcida e hiperactiva mente. Jijiji_

**P3cd0s cp!taL3s**

_Por: eLda_

**.: ] p3R3z [:.**

**.**

**********...:...:...:...:...**).(**...:...:...:...:...****  
**

PEREZA. No suelo pecar de ésta pero HOY es la excepción. Pecaré cuento tenga que pecar porque lo único que deseo es dormir en paz…

... aunque ¡claro! Como de costumbre es pedir considerablemente ¡demasiado! ¡MUCHO! Que la bruja _esa_ con la que vivo me dé un poco de tranquilidad. Justamente HOY el día después de la mejor y peor peda que mi jodida vida ha experimentado, se le ocurre a la loca esa despertar temprano y hacer el mayor escándalo posible…

… no le daré importancia ¡OH NO! ¡Ni madres que me dejo!.

-¡Eriol! –a entrado gritando con su pinche acostumbrado saludo

-¿Qué carajos quieres Tomoyo?–respondo con la voz ronca.

¡Puta madre! ¡Me siento… -bien no seré tan "lépero" como dice la _señorita_ Tomoyo- …hecho una mierda! La garganta me raspa a madres, la cabeza me gustaría poder quitármela y la boca la tengo más seca que…

-¡ERIOL! –la escucho gritar haciendo que los oídos me duelan a madres. Maldita arpía, ha pero ya me las pagará– ¿¡Cómo que qué CARAJOS quiero!?- grita aún más fuerte.

-Mujer no grites –pido apenas pudiendo hablar.

-¡No me llames mujer!- jeje está hecha una furia, me encanta cuando se pone así- Tengo nombre por si no lo sabías. ¡TOMOYO, apréndetelo TOMOYO! Deja de llamarme mujer- escucho sus gritos pero la cabeza me jode la patria tanto en este momento, que solo escucho alaridos sin prestarle atención.- ¡Y YA levántate! –a gritado mientras arranca las sábanas de mi cama.

Lo siguiente me hubiera encantado verlo en cámara lenta y ponerle pausa al momento en que me ha visto como dios me trajo al mundo, de pies a cabeza completamente desnudo; aunque solo ha sido un par de segundos jamás olvidare su delicado rostro de horror y maravilla, no es que sea ególatra pero sé que le ha encantado. ¿Qué si ha gritado? ¡OH SI! por supuesto que ha gritado, ha gritado como una desquiciada sonrojándose como una cereza madura y jugosa tapándose el rostro con sus manitas extendidas. ¡¿Que quieren?! Aunque sea una bruja jodona y mamona está más buena que una francesa en celo.

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué carajos estás desnudo? –me ha preguntado dando media vuelta sobre sus talones aun tapándose la cara, mientras yo no me he movido ni un pinche milímetro desde que recupere la cordura hace unos minutos

-Porque es mi habitación –respondo siendo los más natural posible- si me da la gana dormirme en pelotas y ¡lo Hago! –acentúo como mi garganta me deja. Muero de sed.

Miro que se agacha y a tientas jala la cobija y la avienta a mi cuerpo tapándome nuevamente.

-Porque haces esas cosas Eriol ¡No eres un niño! El baño está completamente vomitado, tu ropa esta regada por todo el departamento, hay vidrios de los vasos que rompiste anoche al llegar ¿Qué se supone que querías de las repisas? – _'Un poco de agua'_ Pensé cuando menciono eso. La verdad que yo ni recuerdo, pero en fin la seguí escuchando- y aparte el susto que me metiste anoche no fue de a gratis…

-¡Momento, momento! ¡¿De qué habla la loca psicópata? ¿Cuál susto?

-¿¡COMO QUE CUAL SUSTO!? –otra vez gritándome

-No grites… …

-Te metiste a mi cama debajo de las cobijas y comenzaste a _gemir_ '_Kaho, Kaho: hazme lo que tanto me gusta_' –exclamó intentando imitar mi voz –Aparte de Pendejo ¡Pervertido!

-Porque no mejor en vez de regañarme ¿Me haces compañía? – le pregunto girando por primera vez uno de mis músculos para mirarla de frente.

Ha abierto los ojos como platos y la mandíbula le llega al piso y mas haya… si no fuera por la pinche hueva que tengo, me cagarria de risa jajajaja.

Aun la veo, no tengo ni madres de energía para volver a mover la cabeza. Su rostro ha cambiado por la misma furia que viste y calza. Tiene la cara roja e incuso creo le sale humo de esta misma. Con movimientos toscos pero igual de rápidos que el correcaminos se ha ido a no sé donde chingados y poco después la veo por dos segundos antes de sentir una cubeta da de agua helada.

¡Puta madre! ¡No mames que esto si ha hecho que me pare a la de a huevo!

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! –le grito desnudo frente a frente. La veo sonrojarse de nuevo

-¡Maldita sea! Cúbrete –ha dicho entrecortadamente aventándome la cubeta para que me tape yéndose como rayo. –y limpia todo tu DESMADRE.

Y un segundo después escucho la puerta del apartamento azotarse.

¡Puta madre! Y yo que pensaba echar la hueva todo el maldito día. Ni donde echarme a dormir tendré en la noche… miro la puerta de enfrente.

Camino uno… dos… tres… pasos y he llegado exactamente a su cama, en el cuarto de en frente.

Huele a ella…

Me dejo caer, el maldito pecado se ha apoderado de mí nuevamente.

¡Ni madres yo HOY no me levantó! Que venga y me levante ella, haber si se atreve a aventarme una cubetada de agua fría mientras me duermo en SU cama. Jalo la cobija y pido paz para dormir y consumir mi… PEREZA.

**...:...:...:...:...:...).(.****..:...:...:...:...:...**

Hola a todos! Aquí eLda nArA ¡kArY (antes eLda ¡kArY) al habla. Yo me pregunto si alguien lee las notas del autor? En fin nn' Como ya se abran dado cuenta es un UA, no soy muy fan de hacerlos porque siento que los personajes pierden su esencia pero _debía_ escribir esto, no me ha dejado en paz desde hace varias semanas. También se que está _bastante_ grosero, pero que querían, un Eriol crudo no podía ser todo un caballero XS ... … … Y para terminar: Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios!

**Para interpretar mejor:** Tomoyo y Eriol viven juntos al ser compañeros de apartamento ya que asisten a la misma universidad, aunque no por ello en la misma carrera. También debo decir que no es una historia continua, a pesar de que se desarrollarse en el mismo universo cada capítulo está situado en distintos momentos de una línea de tiempo.

**Porque agradecer no cuesta nada:** Que va ni se preocupen que serán súper cortas. Como siempre a mi Beta 'A. Mondego' y mis queridas primas a las que adoro con todo mi corazón.


End file.
